Stars in the Sky ::.
by LuckyGirl
Summary: After finding out about Jamie's leukemia, Landon takes her off to a night in the cemetary, confirming the love that he had always had for her... in the stars in the sky.


* . * . * Stars in the Sky . * . * . * .  
By Clarissa.  
Rating: It's pure fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I own AWTR. Everything. the Story, the chracters. EVERYTHING! Um.. no. lol. If I owned Landon do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfiction about him? Nah... Warner Bros, Nicholas Sparks, and all thsoe other rich geniuses own it. Promise.  
  
Setting: Takes place right after Landon finds out about Jamie's leukemia and after he goes to ask his father to help him. He's driving home from his father's house...  
  
  
::.. . .. ... . ... .. .  
  
'She was dieing. The one person that I cared about more than anyone in the world was dieing.' The thought kept on floating around in my head as I drove along the empty roads of Beaufort, North Carolina. I felt tears well in my eyes. I want so much to do something, fix this, get a Band-Aid, cook some soup, and make this go away. Unfortunately, cancer isn't cured by a Band-Aid or chicken noodle soup.   
  
The one person I could turn to, my father, turned out to be not helpful in anyway, just like he always was. It was stupid of me to think otherwise. I don't know what to do... I don't know who to turn to, or how to fix this. I brushed away some tears I realized were falling down my cheek. I looked at my watch as I approached my block. 12:34 AM.   
  
I decided to keep going instead of turning my street; I just kept driving. Bullard Street, Cantry Drive, Mulburry Lane. And, then, finally, Appletree Drive. I turned down the street, driving slowly, gazing at all the old, and now what I realized beautiful, houses. And then I stopped at 24 Appletree Drive. I was there. I looked at the yellow house, dark from the night, but glowing, nevertheless, from the shimmering moonlight. I turned off the ignition; took a deep breath. I got out. My mind kept on telling me to go back and not bother this girl anymore. My heart just kept on saying "Go to her. You love her." with each of its beats.   
  
Instead, of knocking on the door I decided it would probably be better if I didn't wake up Reverend Sullivan. He seemed like he'd be the grumpy type at night. I crossed the front lawn, to the balcony of her bedroom. I wondered if I should throw rocks at her window, or climb up to her balcony. Since I'm not the most coordinated guy in the world I decided I'd opt for the latter. I found a few little pebbles near the porch. I threw one, completely missed. I threw another and it hit lightly, then another. The light in the bedroom turned on. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her. Her hair was down and wavy, and she wore a silky nightdress and a robe thrown on over it. She pushed aside some hair that was flowing in the night breeze, her eyes were red, almost puffy. "Landon? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I...um..." I was suddenly nervous. "I need to talk to you." I paused. "I mean, if you don't mind. You were probably sleeping... "  
  
"No-no. It's fine. I'll be right down." She went back inside. And a sighed a breath of relief, everything was going to be okay. All I needed was to be with her while I could.  
  
It took her a few minutes to come down. I stood on her porch, leaning against the railing, my hands in my pockets. I was just thinking. I didn't want her to think I was mad at her. I wanted her to know I loved her and that I'd always be there for her. The door opened, she came out and closed the door. The lights remained off inside, so I knew Rev. Sullivan was still sleeping. She had changed into a cream-colored skirt, a white button-down, and the pink sweater I had given her. She was so beautiful in my eyes, I didn't care what anyone else thought. She looked up at me, her eyes still tear-stained and slightly red. "Hey." she said softly.  
  
I managed a slight smile. "Hey. Will your dad..." I began.  
  
"No, he sleeps like a rock." She interrupted, knowing what I would ask before I ask it.  
  
I hesitated. "Um, do you want to take a walk somewhere?"  
  
She eyed me.  
  
"I promise it'll be a good walk." I added.  
  
"Okay, sure." She replied.  
  
A little smiled came across my face. "Okay."   
  
We had walked in silence for the first few minutes, each of us looking at the houses in amazement like we'd never seen them before, both avoiding eye contact. After walking about two blocks we approached the cemetary. She was a little bit ahead of me and I questioned if I should reach out for her hand or not. Right before the gate she turned around. "Landon, I..." She began.  
  
"You what?" I asked.  
  
"I..." She hesitated slightly with her words. "I should have brought my telescope if I knew we were coming here." I could tell she just made that up. She wanted to say something, I knew it.  
  
I smirked, opening the gate. "You sure that's what you wanted to say?"  
  
She smiled a little. "Yes..." She stopped. "No." She smiled and turned around to face me.  
  
I decided to grab for her hand then and I was happy when she didn't let go. I led the way to our spot in the cemetary, sitting down the soft green grass. She followed and rested in my arms. I closed my eyes trying to remember this moment for the times I knew I wouldn't be able to experience it. I was completely contented with my arms around her. "Jamie..."  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I--I'm sorry."  
  
She faced me. "Sorry? For what?"  
  
"For not being able to fix this. I probably made it worst by what I..."  
  
She put her finger to my lips. "It's not your fault."  
  
I looked down. "I know."  
  
She tilted her head, slightly, trying to face me. "Do you?"  
  
I looked back into her eyes. "Yes," I paused. "But, I still wish I could do something..."  
  
Jamie squeezed my hand. "Landon, all you have to do is be with me and know that I love you, and you'll already make this sick girl happy."  
  
I smiled. "That's it?"  
  
She smiled. "That's it."  
  
I brought her hand to my lips and kissed them. "I love you, you know."  
  
She kissed me. Softly, tenderly, and honestly. She pulled away. "I know." She whispered with a smile; but, it faded.  
  
I gazed into her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"I keep wondering what moment will be my last with you..." She replied solemnly, her eyes distant. Somehow I knew she was looking far off into something I couldn't see.  
  
I placed her hand to my heart. "I will be with you..." I looked up into the night sky. "...as long as there are stars in the sky, my heart will belong to you." I looked at her. "Always." She smiled at me, knowing each word was true. And then she kissed me. I closed my eyes and wondered how lucky I was to have been in love with a girl like Jamie Sullivan. But then again, maybe, so was she... 


End file.
